


First Aid Box

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Tucker is a loud bottom, jesus fucking christ Caboose, remember that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker was loud in bed and if anyone heard they could’ve taken it the wrong way</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid Box

Tucker was a noisy bottom, Wash assumes its because he himself isn’t too loud other then the occasional groans and muttered swears. There were times when Tucker would tease the hell out of Wash by either bend over a lot to “retie” his already tied shoes or get real handsy with someone else. This would Wash come over and say he needs to “talk” with the private for a moment but end up bringing him to Wash’s room, flipping him onto his back and fucking him so hard that the headboard leaves dents in the wall. This would leaves Tucker whining and moaning, face buried in the mattress as Wash fucks the living daylights out of him. When Wash was done he’d first make sure that Tucker was alright then Tucker would ask for round two and a smirk. This would cause Wash to smirk and proceed to fuck the private once more.

Morning rolls by and Tucker feels himself waking up from very little sleep. He props himself on his elbows and looks at the Freelancer still asleep beside him, one arm over his waist.

The previous night Wash had taken Tucker into his room, bent him over and fucked him non stop. A smile curls onto his lips as he remembers other event from that night.

He’d been kind of touchy with Caboose and to his obliviousness he didn’t mind. Then Wash came in and saw the two, this only made Wash ask for his assistance for a moment and with a grin he got up and left with the Freelancer. He knows that he was noisy as hell and knew that probably everyone on this side of the base could hear him and hear the name of who was fucking him but, to be honest it wasn’t a secret that Wash and Tucker fucked all the time.

When Tucker tries to get up Wash’s grip goes from lazy to hard, holding Tucker in place. Tucker rubs Wash’s freckled arm with his dark hand, hoping for the Freelancer to loosen his grip. When he doesn’t Tucker nudges Wash awake by saying “Davie, get up.”

“Don’t call me, Davie.” Wash mumbles.

Tucker grins and says softly “You enjoyed when I call you it last night.”

“Shut up.” Wash growls.

“Aw but Davie.” Tucker grins as he leans over Wash to grab his boxers.

“You’re such a damn tease.” Wash groans.

“Oh you know it.” Tucker chuckles slipping his boxers on.

He leans in and kisses Wash before getting up.

Wash soon follows him and they both get food and sit down soon after.

While sitting Tucker notices Caboose going towards them, his eyes holding worry.

“Hey, Caboose.” Tucker says eyeing the other man.

“Hi.” He says before sitting down by Tucker.

“You alright?” Wash asks, hoping that Tucker doesn’t get too flirty with Caboose today. He was still a bit tired from last night’s activities.

“Are you guys hurt?” Caboose asks looking to Tucker then Wash, his eyes still holding that worry.

“Why?” Tucker asks, looking from Caboose to Wash then back to Caboose.

“Last night I heard noises from Wash’s room.” Caboose explains.

Wash’s face goes red, his freckles exposing more and his eyes dart to Tucker, his jaw clenching.

“Oh that, we were fixing things in his room. Useless crap in that room.”

Wash look turns into a look of “Are you absolutely fucking crazy Tucker”. Tucker gives him a small shrugs and Wash goes with it and adds “We were fixing shit..” then pauses before adding “With hammers”

Tucker holds back a chuckle with a cough.

Caboose perks up and says “Oh! I hope you’re both okay!”

“We are, no need to worry.” Tucker responds, hoping that Caboose will leave and never, ever mention this to anyone.

“Alright.” Caboose says, starting to get up.

He leaves and Tucker moves closer to Wash then quietly asks “Think he believed us?”

“If he’s as stupid as he is roughly ninety six percent of the time then yes.” Wash replies, looking in the direction that Caboose left.

 

Caboose wanders down the hall and to the Red side of the base to find Doc.

“Doc!” He calls out.

“What are you yelling about Caboose?” Grif asks, slightly annoyed.

“I’m trying to find Doc, I need help.” Caboose replies.

“Who needs help?” Grif asks.

“Tucker and Wash.” Caboose replies, balancing on his heels.

“Alright. Donut come help us!” Grif calls.

Grif, Caboose and Donut find Doc in his medical office, mindlessly looking through papers; presumably documents.

“Hey Doc.” Grif says.

Doc looks up and nods.

“Doc I need your help!” Caboose chirps.

Doc looks to Caboose then asks “Who needs help?”

“Tucker and Wash, Caboose says they need a first aid kit.” Grif replies for Caboose.

“What are their injuries?” Doc asks, putting the papers down and getting up.

“Well. Last night I hear Tucker call Wash ‘Davie’ and said something along the lines of ‘I bet they taught you more than this during training.’ They said that they were fixing things with hammers but I think they were privately training, there were even some marks on Wash’s shoulder and neck, they look like they were bruising already.” Caboose starts to explain.

Grif holds back and laugh and Donut bites him lower lip trying not to burst out laughing.

“Okay then, was there anything else you heard?” Doc asks, with a straight face as he starts to put things that Caboose can’t quite make out into a first aid box.

“There was a lot of loud noises, and the bed kept squeaking really loud. I heard Wash’s voice a few times and I couldn’t really make it out but I could hear what Tucker was saying loud and clear, Tucker was the loudest out of the two of them, he must’ve got hurt a lot. There were also some moans but I think that was from when Wash kissed Tucker’s injuries. This morning I asked about it but they said they were alright but I want to give them some bandages in case they get hurt again.” Caboose continues to explain as Doc puts some more items into the box.

Doc closes the lid to the box tightly before saying “I think it’s really nice that you want to help your friends. Hopefully this will help.”

He hands Caboose the box and nods to him.

“Thank you.” Caboose says, taking the box then soon after going off to give it to Tucker and Wash.

Grif and Donut start laughing, Donut’s arm buried deep against his stomach because he’s laughing so hard.

“You.. You know Doc, that was no hammer accident.” Grif comments, trying to hold back another rough of chuckles.

“I know, I gave the two men exactly what they needed.” Doc replies before sitting back down.

 

Caboose skips down the hall and attempts to find Wash and Tucker. Once finding them he shouts “Tucker! Wash!”

The two men look at Caboose and Tucker says to Wash “Holy shit, he actually got us some bandages.”

The Freelancer goes deep red and tries to bury his head in his hands.

Caboose goes to the two men and plops the metal box onto the table with clatter.

“I got you guys some bandages to help with your injuries you got last night.” Caboose grins, putting his hands at his hips in a super hero like pose.

“Thank you Caboose.” Tucker says, trying to put sincerity in his voice.

“No problem, I hope it helps. I’m going to go play with Freckles now.” Caboose says with a grin.

Wash and Tucker watch Caboose walk off before Tucker grabs the metal first aid box.

“What’s in it?” Wash asks looking over to the box.

Tucker puts it back on the table then tries to get it open but fails.

“Doc must’ve child proof it.” Tucker says eyeing the box.

“Perfect for you then.” Wash says, slightly smirking.

“Shut up.” Tucker grumbles, sitting back down.

Wash tries to get it open and does is successfully. As soon as he takes the lid off his eyes go wide and he says “Oh fuck.”

“What is it?” Tucker asks, trying to look into the box but Wash snaps the lid back on.

“We can’t open this in here, it’s not bandages.” Wash says, starting to stand up with the box now under his arm.

They both go to Wash’s room and sit on the bed then Wash sets the box down.

“Open it.” Wash says.

Tucker slowly opens is and his eyes go wide and his mouth now slightly agape.

“Holy shit.” Tucker manages to get out.

Inside the box is full of condoms, bottles of lube and a pair of regulation handcuffs.

“Guess we’re not on a lube shortage anymore.” Tucker chuckles, finding the bright side in an otherwise embarrassing situation.

He then grabs the handcuffs and looks at Wash then the handcuffs again then saying “Well then.”

“He should’ve put a gag in there to shut you up.” Wash chuckles.

“I thought you love it when I’m loud.” Tucker teases.

Wash lips make contact with Tucker’s neck.

“So are we using the handcuffs then?” Tucker asks before a groan escapes his lips.

“Yes, now shut up and kiss me, let’s see what else they taught you training.” Wash growls, slightly mocking Tucker at the end before crashing his lips against Tucker’s.


End file.
